Gardiens des étoiles
by FuryFury
Summary: "Une terre pour le peuple, Un soleil pour le roi, Une étoile pour chaque gardien, Un gardien pour la paix" Telle est la phrase que récitent les douze gardiens des astres, qui prêtent serment, afin de protéger les peuples et de préserver la paix. Pas de catégorie spécifique.
1. Prologue : Orphelins

_"Une terre pour le peuple,_

_Un soleil pour le roi,_

_Une étoile pour chaque gardien,_

_Un gardien pour la paix"_

_Telle est la phrase que récitent les douze gardiens des astres, qui prêtent serment, afin de protéger les peuples et de préserver la paix._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Qui es tu ?, demanda l'Ancien._

_\- Personne, répondit l'enfant._

_\- Tu es forcément quelqu'un puisque tu es devant moi, rigola doucement l'homme._

_\- Dans ce cas, je m'appelle Astyan et je serai le plus puissant des gardiens, affirma le gamin avec une grande conviction._

_Dans un monde ancien où la magie existe encore, douze gardiens veillent à la protection de la paix. Choisis par les dieux, ils doivent à tout prix maintenir cet équilibre fragile entre les royaumes. Sur les terres de Laun, le mal semble se réveiller à nouveau et les gardiens ont intérêt à se tenir prêts. Car cette fois-ci, il n'a pas l'intention de rater son coup._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Avis de l'auteur : Avec un soupçon de Saint Seiya et Des 12 royaumes, mélangés à mon imagination tordue et un peu trop débordante, voici mon histoire ! Bienvenue dans le monde des étoiles, jeune apprenti ! ._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue : Orphelins

"Où ils sont ??, s'exclama une vieille femme.

\- Sont partis par là, je crois, répondit un grand homme à forte carrure, bien barbu.

\- Raaaah, ces gamins vont me rendre folle !, répliqua l'autre femme.

\- Fallait pas gérer un orphelinat mes p'tites dames, dit l'homme.

\- Bon dépêchons nous Inès, faut les rattraper avant que Madame Écclesia ne remarque leur absence", déclara la plus jeune des femmes.

La dite Inès hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

"Allez As ! Dépêche toi ! T'es aussi lent qu'un escargot !, s'exclama une jeune fillette de dix ans aux cheveux courts châtains et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude pétillant.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive, ça va... Je suis pas un cheval non plus !", répondit un jeune garçon, qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que la fille, aux cheveux mi longs noirs et aux yeux d'un bleu saphir.

La fillette sourit d'un air parfaitement innocent et recommença à courir comme une folle dans les rues. Le garçon haletait et peinait à la suivre tellement elle courait vite. Ils passèrent devant une forge qui hurlait et crachait des volutes de fumée qui vous piquait les yeux; devant une supérette de fruits et légumes où ceux-ci se montraient en valeur et tentaient d'attirer la clientèle; devant une poissonnerie où la vendeuse criait à tue-tête les mérites de ses maquereaux; ils s'enfoncèrent ainsi dans les entrailles de plus en plus profondes de la cité puis finalement s'arrêtèrent devant une échoppe à l'allure sombre et décrépie.

"C'est ici ?, demanda le garçon dénommé As.

\- Oui, c'est la boutique dont nous a parlé Haris, répondit la petite.

\- Pas très rassurant..., marmonna-t-il.

La fillette haussa les épaules et rentra suivie de son ami.

Une clochette tinta doucement, comme si elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des lustres, secouant un peu de poussière au-dessus de la tête des enfants. L'air sentait la moisissure et les herbes médicinales à la fois. Les étagères recelaient des plantes de toutes sortes et de différents endroits. L'échoppe n'avait qu'une pièce donnant sur l'extérieur, le reste étant séparé par un rideau d'un rouge vif. Pourtant, malgré l'allure des murs à l'extérieur, l'intérieur, lui, était propre et bien rangé, tout comme l'homme qui se présenta à eux. Il portait des habits un peu rapiécés devenus marrons avec le temps. Il s'adressa aux deux enfants d'une voix douce et rassurante :

"Bonjour, que puis je pour vous ?

\- Bonjour... vous êtes bien l'apothicaire ?

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- Alors... notre.. amie est malade et on voudrait savoir si vous aviez un remède contre sa maladie, déclara la fillette.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?, demanda l'apothicaire.

\- Elle tousse et elle a les yeux rouges et enflés on dirait. Et elle a le nez bouché, s'exclama le jeune garçon d'un air inquiet.

\- Ne bougez pas, je reviens", ordonna l'homme.

L'apothicaire tourna les talons et partit à l'arrière de la boutique pour revenir quelques minutes après avec des herbes séchées dans les mains. Les deux enfants étaient restés silencieux durant son absence, ils le regardèrent mettre les herbes médicinales dans un sachet pour le leur tendre finalement. L'apothicaire s'accroupit pour se mettre à leur niveau et mit le paquet dans la main de la fillette.

"Tenez, mettez les dans de l'eau, faites lui boire l'infusion et laissez la se reposer. Elle devrait aller mieux demain, d'accord ?,

\- D'accord, merci Monsieur ! Combien vous doit on ?", demanda la fille.

L'homme fit un geste de la main.

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, c'est cadeau.

\- On ne peut pas accepter ! Laissez nous vous payer !, affirma le garçon.

\- Oui ! N'importe quoi !", éplora la fillette.

L'apothicaire se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un air ennuyé. Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de ces deux orphelins ? A moins que...

"Très bien, vous pourriez peut être m'aider dans la boutique ou à ramasser des herbes. Mais seulement si vos tuteurs sont d'accord".

Le visage des deux enfants s'illuminèrent et ils firent un sourire plein de gratitude envers l'homme qui venait de donner une nouvelle chance à leur amie.

"Et comment vous vous appelez Monsieur ?, demanda un des enfants.

\- Eusebio, mais vous pouvez enlever le Monsieur, ça me rendra moins vieux", répondit-il.

Les deux enfants lui lancèrent un dernier regard sincère puis filèrent. La porte claqua et le silence résonna de nouveau dans la petite boutique.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_La capitale du royaume de Torin faisait partie d'un des royaumes les plus riches. Les onze autres royaumes environnants la jalousaient énormément. Heureusement pour elle, les gardiens veillaient à ce que les pays ne rentrent pas en guerres inutiles. Chaque royaume possédait son propre gardien. Tous les mois, ils se réunissaient sur l'île d'Ecclypsia pour discuter de tout ce qui était relatif aux royaumes. Néanmoins, n'étant pas immortels, ils devaient trouver un disciple qui porterait le flambeau et ferait régner l'ordre et la paix à son tour._

"Voilà ! Qu'en penses tu de mon résumé El ?

\- Plutôt pas mal, même si tu devrais préciser que les gardiens ont des protecteurs avec eux, répondit la dite El.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Tu as raison. Sans son protecteur, le gardien peut être très vulnérable.

\- Il a intérêt à en avoir un bon alors !, déclara la fillette en rigolant.

\- C'est vrai !, affirma son ami, j'espère juste que le royaume de Laun ne se fera plus jamais attaquer.

\- J'espère aussi", répondit la fille, une once de chagrin dans la voix.

Le silence régnait en maître dans les lieux. Aucun des deux enfants n'osait dire un mot. Pourtant, une voix féminine retentit au loin, brisant ce silence pesant et lourd de sens :

"Astyan ! Eleonore ! Faut que vous veniez ! C'est votre tour !

\- On arrive", répondirent ils en même temps.

Et sur ces mots, ils partirent, laissant la feuille de papier, seule, au milieu de cette pièce, vide.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Eusebio : personnage de Bobby-Cowen_**

**N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil à ses fictions ! C'est vraiment bien écrit et c'est génial ! Je ferai peut être des clins d'oeil de ce genre tout au long de mon histoire avec d'autres personnages chez d'autres auteurs .**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Au commencement

Chapitre 1 : Au commencement

_Il était une fois douze royaumes. Douze royaumes dans un monde rempli de magie. Ces royaumes étaient autrefois régis par des dieux, les richesses étaient présentes partout et la paix régnait en maître. Tout aurait pu durer encore très longtemps jusqu'au jour où les dieux accueillirent en leur sein des êtres perdus et seuls venus d'ailleurs, les humains._

_Mais ces créatures, à l'inverse des dieux, étaient facilement corruptibles et avides de pouvoir. Les dieux, ne voulant pas être eux aussi à leur tour corrompus, quittèrent les royaumes de la Terre pour se réfugier sur l'île d'Ecclypsia._

_Cependant, avant de laisser la Terre aux Hommes, ils décidèrent de créer des protecteurs, des humains, hommes ou femmes, qui continueraient de veiller sur les terres de Laun. Ils les nommèrent "les gardiens"._

_A chaque gardien était affilié un astre zodiacal, c'est pourquoi, chaque royaume avait son propre signe._

_Le royaume de Fali possédait le Bélier; le royaume de Noret, le Taureau; le royaume de Saz, les Gémeaux, le royaume de Grace, le Cancer; le royaume de Carassol, le Lion; le royaume de Liona, la Vierge; le royaume de Hash, la balance; le royaume de Distopia, le Scorpion; le royaume de Sario, le Sagittaire; le royaume de Torin, le Capricorne; le royaume de Versus, le Verseau; et enfin le royaume de Posidonia, les Poissons._

_Chaque gardien, en plus de son signe, possédait également un protecteur. Ce protecteur, comme l'indique son nom, prenait soin du gardien auquel il était affilié._

_A la mort d'un gardien, les dieux en choisissaient un nouveau et l'ancien protecteur devait le former jusqu'à ce qu'il passe le rituel du serment, rituel d'initiation pour devenir un nouveau gardien. L'ancien protecteur choisissait, lui aussi un nouveau afin d'assurer la protection, parmi les "entraînés". Il faut, pour avoir la chance de devenir protecteur, de commencer cet entraînement, dès l'âge de douze ans._

_Parmi ces douze gardiens, un seul est choisi pour assurer un lien entre les dieux et les humains. On le nomme l'Ancien._

_Depuis plus de 100000000000 ans, la paix est tant bien que mal sauvegardée. Les gardiens corrompus par le mal et le pouvoir sont exilés dans le désert de Norowi et perdent leur place. Certains, malgré tout, souhaitent prendre leur revanche._

_C'est ce qui est arrivé dans le royaume de Torin, il y a cinq ans. De nombreuses victimes se sont faites déplorer, les maisons dévastées, des familles arrachées, et sans l'aide du gardien, tout aurait pu être bien pire._

_Pourquoi ces créatures sont-elles si facilement corrompues et avides de pouvoir ? Les dieux ne le sont pas, les animaux non plus._

**_Mais après tout, ce sont des humains._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

De la poussière volait, traversant cette immense arène pour se déposer sur les spectateurs dans les gradins, rentrant par la bouche, le nez ou les oreilles, sans que ceux-ci, trop absorbés par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, ne s'en rendent compte.

Au milieu, on pouvait distinguer deux silhouettes qui se battaient en duel. Le public hurlait inlassablement à chaque fois que les combattants donnaient un coup, sans que l'un des deux ne faiblisse vraiment. Finalement, l'un deux donna une dernière frappe, assommant son adversaire, à la plus grande joie du public et terminant ainsi le combat avec panache.

"Et la victoire revient à Eleonore Smart ! On l'applaudit bien fort !", hurla Smic, un des gérants de l'arène.

Le public applaudit de toutes ses forces à la fin de son énoncé. Deux hommes arrivèrent dans l'arène et ramenèrent le combattant inconscient à l'intérieur. La jeune fille salua le public et suivit le même chemin que les infirmiers. Cependant, à son arrivée, ce ne seraient pas des fleurs qu'elle recevrait mais plutôt des reproches et des sermons. Son ami d'enfance, Astyan, se tenait là, les poings sur les hanches, un air mécontent affiché sur le visage. La jeune fille soupira, elle allait encore se faire passer un sacré savon. Il attendit qu'elle rentre pour commencer son sermonnage :

"Bon. Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ? Sans demander ton reste ?

\- As, j'ai pas à te dire où je vais et tout ce que je fais.

\- Non, je te l'accorde mais je m'inquiète quand je te vois disparaître comme ça. Je sais que tu veux absolument faire partie des protecteurs, mais ce n'est pas en me plantant dans la chambre avec une montagne de tâches à faire que tu vas m'aider là", finit par bougonner le jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs noirs et aux yeux bleus.

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains courts et aux yeux verts lâcha un "oups désolée", tout en souriant pour se moquer gentiment de son ami.

Ils sortirent de l'arène pour se diriger vers la place du marché. Dehors, l'air était tiède et apportait des odeurs différentes venant des étalages des marchands. Épices, fruits, légumes, soie, étoffes, poisson, viande, tout y était. Le marché de Torin était un des plus impressionnants avec celui du royaume de Fali. Ils achèterent plusieurs affaires et rentrèrent à l'orphelinat. C'est sur le chemin du retour, fuyant le brouhaha incessant du centre, que son ami prit la parole.

"L'air est bon et légèrement humide pourtant, tu ne trouves pas ?, demanda Astyan.

\- Nous ne sommes qu'au commencement de l'été", répondit Eleonore en souriant.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une ombre sur le tableau

Chapitre 2 : Une ombre sur le tableau

Une silhouette se tenait, perchée sur un promontoire, dominant la vallée qui s'étalait à ses pieds. Seule la lune accompagnait l'ombre encapuchonnée, regardant d'un air vague, de ses yeux bleu-gris, le ciel étoilé. Elle ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'une autre silhouette elle aussi encapuchonnée se glissa doucement à ses côtés. Elle ne détourna pas les yeux du paysage même lorsque son interlocuteur lui adressa la parole :

"Il va nous manquer, à nous tous...

\- Je sais, répondit l'autre avec une voix douce et forte, celle d'une femme.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça injuste ? Qu'il nous quitte aussi subitement alors que tout allait bien ?, demanda l'autre en serrant les poings.

\- Ori, c'est la vie. Nous avons tous un chemin, plus ou moins long pour certains, qui finit bien par s'arrêter un jour. Nous avons tous le même destin", dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Dans leurs yeux se reflétaient une grande tristesse, la douleur de la perte d'un être cher.

"Mais..., commença Ori.

\- Non... si Lost nous a quittés, c'est que les dieux l'ont voulu ainsi. Dorénavant, il faut se concentrer sur le présent et sur le nouveau gardien, Ori, affirma la jeune femme.

\- Tu as raison... Après tout, c'est toi l'Ancienne. Comment ça se fait d'ailleurs que tu ne le sois pas devenue avant ? Tu es intelligente, forte et courageuse... et très tête brûlée je dois l'avouer, finit par avouer l'autre gardien.

\- Tss, c'est une déclaration monsieur le gardien des poissons ?, sourit la femme.

\- Beuuuh, bien sûr, dans tes rêves, et puis quoi encore ??", déclara Ori, les joues en feu et mal à l'aise.

L'autre gardienne se mit à rire, suivie par son ami peu de temps après.

"Allez Ori, arrête de te faire du mal en te ressassant ces mauvais souvenirs. La vie continue, qu'on le veuille ou non, dit-elle.

\- Bah, ok... sinon Clio, qui gère le nouveau gardien ? Qui va aller le chercher ? Toi ?, demanda l'autre.

\- Non, c'est Astrid* accompagnée de l'ancien protecteur qui va s'en charger.

\- ASTRID ??? La gardienne de la balance ?? Hé ben, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge !

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?, demanda la gardienne.

\- Parce qu'au niveau tête brulée, on est servi entre vous deux ! Je me demande si il ne va pas mourir sur place en la voyant, maugréa Ori.

\- Hahaha, très drôle, ne sois pas jaloux de ses talents de guerrière mon ami, répondit l'autre en riant.

\- Heeeeee, pas du tout, Cliolyn, là tu te trompes, c'est même le contraire, j'admire Astrid.

\- Oh vraiment ? Tu m'en vois surprise.

\- Quoi ? Sérieusement ?

\- Je vois que tu ne comprends pas le mot "Sarcasme".

\- Vous êtes méchants avec moi, commença à bouder Ori.

\- Je te taquine espèce d'idiot, répondit Cliolyn en levant les yeux au ciel, allez viens, nous devons rentrer.

\- Déjà ? Tu sais, le royaume de Saz ne va pas bouger.

\- Non mais on ne sait jamais, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il faut à tout prix trouver un remplaçant pour le capricorne.

\- Et combien de temps ça prendra ?, demanda Ori.

\- Autant de temps qu'il le faudra", affirma la gardienne des gémeaux.

Et sur ces mots, elle coupa court à la conversation et tourna les talons, suivie de son ami. Ils descendirent la colline et se dirigèrent vers le centre de l'île d'Ecclypsia, afin de rejoindre les neuf autres gardiens présents. Ils relevèrent la tête à l'approche des deux autres. L'Ancienne alla se placer face aux autres et commença à parler :

"Aujourd'hui, Lost, le gardien du capricorne, nous a quittés et a rejoint les étoiles, prenant ainsi place parmi les dieux. Mais, même si il n'est plus présent physiquement avec nous, il restera dans nos cœurs pour toujours. Et à chaque fois que nous regarderons les étoiles, nous penserons à lui. Allez mes amis ! Restons forts ! Récitons le serment qui nous a tous liés afin que notre ami défunt l'entende !"

Tous les autres hochèrent la tête dans un silence des plus complets puis tendirent la main et récitèrent le serment d'une seule et même voix :

_"Une terre pour le peuple,_

_Un soleil pour le roi,_

_Une étoile pour chaque gardien,_

_Un gardien pour la paix"_

Des larmes coulèrent, la tristesse se lisait sur les visages fatigués de chacun.

"Maintenant, rentrons chacun chez nous, sauf toi Astrid, tu iras chercher le nouveau gardien que les dieux auront désigné avec Phosfore. En attendant, Shio et Faya veilleront sur le royaume de Hash à ta place", ordonna Cliolyn d'une voix forte.

Le gardien de la vierge et la gardienne du scorpion hochèrent la tête d'un accord commun. La gardienne de la balance soupira mais hocha également la tête.

"Parfait, puissent les dieux protéger votre chemin".

Et sur les derniers mots de la gardienne des gémeaux, tous les autres s'éclipsèrent.

L'Ancienne se retourna vers les étoiles et posa la question qui la hantait depuis quelques temps :

"Qui est notre prochain ennemi ? Ô dieux, le mal avance à grands pas et nous ignorons où il se trouve. Vous ne m'avez envoyé qu'une vision floue de ce qui risque de se passer. Je vais mourir et je le sais, mais je refuse de voir encore une fois des familles mourir et des royaumes se faire décimer. Alors, sachez que j'espère que vous trouverez enfin le bon gardien de la prophétie".

Puis elle se tourna et partit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le vent hurlait, le sable volait dans tous les sens, pas d'eau, pas de nourriture, pas une plante à l'horizon. Un vent aussi puissant qu'une tornade, continuant de souffler inlassablement, faisait virevolter le sable de part et d'autre. Des volcans crachaient de la fumée sombre à l'horizon et bourdonnaient sans cesse. A ce moment-là, ce n'était plus du sable piquant et fouettant par le vent, mais une pierre dure et noire comme l'obsidienne, qui se trouvait à proximité de ces machines de lave. Voilà à quoi ressemblait le désert de Norowi. Un endroit comparable aux enfers, au tartare, sur Terre, l'endroit où étaient exilés les gardiens corrompus.

Une silhouette se déplaça lentement, marchant sur la pierre, ignorant les plaintes du vent et la colère des volcans. Il arriva devant une grande arche en pierre, donnant l'accès sur une immense caverne. A l'intérieur, des ombres étaient recroquevillées sur elles-mêmes dans les coins. Un silence morbide régnait, jusqu'à ce que la silhouette rentre. Il portait un long manteau noir, une cape violette posée négligemment sur ses épaules, un cou fin, un visage portant quelques cicatrices, marques de combat, et des yeux aussi noirs que les ténèbres les plus profonds contrastant avec ses cheveux courts d'un blanc éclatant. Lorsque l'homme ténébreux rentra, les silhouettes au sol relevèrent la tête.

"Je viens avec une excellente nouvelle, déclara l'homme mystérieux avec une voix légèrement sensuelle et arrogante, le gardien du capricorne n'est plus !"

Des hommes et femmes se mirent à chuchoter entre eux, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

"Que proposes-tu alors Mordoc ?, demanda une femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux d'un vert brillant, masqués par des sortes de verres noires posés devant ces yeux. Elle portait une simple chemise noire, un pantalon et des bottes aussi noires que sa chemise. A ses côtés pendait une épée effilée et de laquelle émanait une grande puissance.

\- Ingrid ?* Je croyais que tu ne me faisais pas confiance ?, répondit le dit Mordoc.

\- C'est le cas, dit celle-ci, mais je veux pas croupir ici pour le restant de mes jours, alors gamin, dis nous le reste de ton plan pour que l'on sache si on est assez fous pour te croire".

Mordoc haussa un sourcil, amusé par le terme "gamin" qu'elle employait pour qualifier tout le monde.

"Comme tu veux, tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est d'empêcher le nouveau gardien de prendre sa place.

\- Et comment comptes tu t'y prendre ?

\- Simple, tu vas t'en charger.

\- Alors, non, déclara Ingrid.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est parce que tu es la plus douée pour suivre des gens et les tuer dans leur sommeil que je dis ça Ingrid.

\- Tu veux tuer le suivant ?, demanda curieusement la psychopathe.

\- Non, répondit Mordoc dans un sourire effrayant, je veux l'éduquer".

L'air d'incompréhension affiché sur le visage d'Ingrid était le même sur tous les autres visages de l'assemblée, alors que Mordoc partait dans un rire des plus diaboliques, digne des plus grands méchants.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Astrid : SarenaRaiko_**

**_Cliolyn : Katelena09_**

**_Ingrid : La_Fan_du_Patron_**

**Alors vous avez reconnu les clins d'oeil ? ;). J'espère que le caractère correspond à peu près, même si ce n'est pas le personnage de base, j'espère que ça vous fera tout de même plaisir . Et c'est gratuit, pas la peine de payer XD.**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Une amitié sincère

Chapitre 3 : Une amitié sincère

Astyan et Eleonore avaient fini par rentrer à l'orphelinat. Le bâtiment se tenait à l'écart du centre, il était assez ancien et datait d'avant la guerre. Le bois, avec lequel il avait été conçu, pourrissait lentement et dehors, les herbes folles envahissaient la cour en pierre. Pourtant, malgré l'état en ruine des lieux, l'intérieur avait été bien conservé.

Le bâtiment avait en effet servi de refuge pour une partie de la population pendant la guerre.

A l'intérieur, excepté les chambres qui ne contenaient qu'un lit et qu'une table basse, on ne dénombrait qu'une dizaine d'autres pièces, incluant les douches, les toilettes, la salle à manger et la cuisine, chaque pièce recelant le strict minimum nécessaire.

Les deux amis rentrèrent, traversèrent l'immense couloir et allèrent déposer les affaires dans la cuisine, assez poussiéreuse et pourtant accueillante, possédant une table de travail, des fourneaux qui semblaient avoir plus de 1000 ans d'expérience. Là, deux personnes travaillaient, Georges le vieux cuisinier et sa femme Alita. L'homme portait un vieux tablier sale qui était plus noir que blanc dorénavant, sa moustache élégamment peignée, certainement avec grand soin, contrastait avec le peu de cheveux qui lui restaient sur la tête. Il avait une bonne mine, des joues joufflues comme celles d'un hamster et des yeux d'un vert pétillant. Sa femme était son opposé physique. Elle avait les cheveux bruns rattachés en un chignon lâche, des cernes marquaient, en plus des rides qui creusaient légèrement ses joues, son visage renfermé. Elle portait une robe assez bouffante mais assez légère et simple pour qu'elle puisse se mouvoir sans être gênée, elle semblait tellement concentrée sur sa tâche que personne n'osait la déranger. Ses yeux noirs ne fixaient que la bouillie de ... quoi d'ailleurs ? Et elle semblait pensive, sûrement à cause de cette bouillie, qui semblait être passée par le tube digestif avant d'avoir été régurgitée par quelque animal bizarre. Finalement, elle détourna le regard pour le poser sur les deux intrus.

"Ben vous v'là enfin ! Z'en avez mis du temps !, s'exclama la cuisinière, Dame Ecclesia vous cherche pour je ne sais quel truc bizarre, alors lâchez les tomates et filez.

\- Promis ! On relâche les otages Alita", déclara Eleonore en riant.

Astyan leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, tout comme Georges qui lâcha un rire.

"Ouste filez bande de chenapans !", finit par s'exclamer Alita, avec un sourire, tout en menaçant les deux orphelins avec sa louche.

Les deux filèrent sans demander leur reste et en riant, malgré tout. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'une silhouette aux cheveux noirs courts et aux yeux verts, portant une simple chemise marron et un pantalon noir, leur sauta dessus.

"Eleonore !! Astyan !!! Vous revoilà enfin ! J'ai cru que Madame Ecclesia allait finir par s'impatienter ! Mais vous êtes revenus à temps ! Dépêchez vous de monter à l'étage dans son bureau !, déblatéra leur ami(e).

\- Mais... Kim, commença Astyan

\- PAS LE TEEEEEMMPS !!!", hurla Kim en leur brisant les tympans.

Sur ce, leur ami(e) leur prit la main et les amena, en courant, jusqu'au deuxième étage. Le trio croisa finalement la dernière amie manquante du groupe, Hana, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons, revêtue d'un kimono bleu aux multiples motifs de fleurs blanches, en train de ranger la lessive, qui leur souhaita un "Bonne chance" au passage.

Kim ouvrit la porte du bureau, les poussa à l'intérieur et referma vite fait bien fait la porte. Devant eux, se tenait majestueusement, bien droite sur sa chaise, en train de rédiger des papiers, dans une posture rigide, tel un aigle devant sa prise du jour, Mme Ecclesia, la directrice et gérante de l'orphelinat. Mme Ecclesia, de son vrai nom Fear* Ecclesia, les cheveux noirs parfaitement rattachés en un chignon parfait, sans qu'aucune mèche ne dépasse. Elle portait une robe, noire, à volants. Son visage, aux traits sévères et aux yeux d'un bleu glaçant avec un regard à pétrifier les corbeaux, cliché parfait de la vieille institutrice que personne n'aimait et que tout le monde traitait de sorcière. Voilà qui était Mme Ecclesia, et pourtant elle tenait un orphelinat.

"Bien, vous voilà enfin, dit la directrice de l'orphelinat d'une voix profonde et légèrement aiguë, j'espère que vous avez une excellente raison pour justifier le manque de rigueur à vos tâches. Vous savez très bien, que l'on a recueilli ici des orphelins dont personne n'en voulait. Votre seule priorité est de vous trouver un travail afin de pouvoir fonder une famille, si vous le souhaitez, bien entendu. Mais pour cela, nous vous formons à faire des tâches domestiques et quotidiennes pour que vous puissiez vous habituer rapidement au monde cruel du travail. Donc, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour les rater. Sur ce, je vous écoute".

Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. Un ange passa. Astyan donna un léger coup de coude à Eleonore, l'encourageant à parler.

"Hé bien... je dois vous avouer que... je souhaiterais devenir protecteur voilà", déclara d'une traite la jeune fille.

La directrice, qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas relevé la tête de ses notes, s'arrêta d'écrire. Elle posa sa plume à côte de la feuille, refit un peu son chignon et enfin, daigna relever la tête pour regarder la jeune fille bien en face. Elle posa les coudes sur son bureau ancien et demanda :

"Vraiment ?

\- Oui, affirma Eleonore tandis que son ami se mordait les doigts en silence.

\- Hé bien, dans ce cas, je vous souhaite tout le courage du monde pour réussir".

Les deux amis se jetèrent un regard surpris.

"Mais, je veux que vous participiez ne serait ce qu'un minimum aux tâches ménagères, histoire d'aider un peu les autres. Est ce clair, Mlle Eleonore ?

\- Limpide Madame.

\- Bien, vous pouvez disposer, vous et votre ami Astyan", finit par dire Mme Ecclesia.

Les deux commencèrent à partir lorsque la directrice leur dit une dernière fois :

"Au fait, la mort du gardien du capricorne ayant été déclarée, nous irons lui rendre hommage sur la place principale. Ordre du roi bien entendu. Donc Mlle Eleonore, ne vous ratez pas, c'est votre chance".

Et sur ces mots, la directrice replongea, tel un faucon sur sa proie, dans ses papiers. Astyan et Eleonore finirent par ressortir de la pièce, chamboulés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, non sans avoir fermé la porte derrière eux.

"Tu savais que le gardien du capricorne était mort toi ?, demanda le jeune homme.

\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit son amie.

\- Hey les gars ! Ça va ? Vous êtes encore en un seul morceau ?, leur demanda Kim.

\- Ouais ça va, grommela Astyan.

\- Vous venez ? Il faut qu'on aille faire le ménage dans le réfectoire ?, s'ajouta Hana au passage, ça ira plus vite à deux. En plus, Ostral* doit déjà être en bas".

Un sourire radieux illumina les visages de tout le groupe, exceptée Hana, et ils se précipitèrent en bas. Ostral, en plus d'être quelqu'un de très sympathique, aux cheveux d'un blanc neige et aux yeux très spéciaux, l'un bleu ciel et l'autre d'un violet améthyste, avait toujours une histoire à raconter sous la main. En plus de savoir raconter des histoires, il savait aussi bien dessiner qu'Hana. Les deux visaient d'ailleurs l'école d'Art pour continuer leurs études.

Ils arrivèrent tous en bas en même temps et sautèrent sur leur ami, qui, pris par les devoirs et les tâches, était devenu quasiment invisible. Alors le voir, permettait enfin au groupe des cinq amis d'être complet. Et c'est dans une humeur joyeuse que le quintet se mit à discuter de tout et de rien, dans l'insouciance, sans se préoccuper de ce que réservait le lendemain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"L'éduquer ? Et concrètement, ça veut dire quoi ?, demanda Ingrid curieuse, vingt minutes après avoir patiemment attendu que Mordoc finisse son rire de grand méchant.

\- Voyons, Ingrid, c'est simple. Nous allons le mettre de notre côté !

\- Et pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas un autre gardien ?

\- J'y ai pensé. Mais là, il n'y a qu'un seul gardien qui soit mort. Et surtout, j'ai entendu dire, que le nouveau gardien serait l'élu de la prophétie.

\- Sérieusement ? Et qui t'as dit ça Mordoc ? L'épicier du coin peut-être ?

\- Oh ne cherche pas à savoir mes sources Ingrid, les forces du mal ont plus de ressources que nécessaire.

\- Bon, et tu vas faire quoi concrètement avec lui ? Avec le nouveau gardien du capricorne ?

\- C'est très simple. Je vais d'abord le laisser quelques temps aux mains de Phosfore, le temps que cet idiot boiteux lui inculque quelques bases. Puis, grâce à un plan bien ficelé, je vais le prendre comme disciple et lui enseigner les forces obscures.

\- Mais... je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir Mordoc.

\- Raaaah, après, comme il sera de notre côté, il va nous aider à reprendre notre place, déclara fièrement Mordoc.

\- Mouais, et comment seras tu sûr qu'il ne nous trahira pas ?, demanda la psychopathe avec méfiance.

\- Fais moi confiance, je peux être très persuasif quand je le veux. Sur ce, je te laisse, je dois aller peaufiner mon plan. Pour l'instant, tout ce que nous avons à faire est de le surveiller et d'attendre le bon moment pour sauter sur l'occasion !"

Et sur ces mots, Mordoc laissa Ingrid et sa tribu pour retourner marcher dans le désert aride.

"Mouais... on verra bien", marmonna la jeune femme.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Kim : KimLinku_**

**_Hana : hanamyo_**

**_*"Fear" signifie "peur" en anglais._**

**_Ostral : Ostral17 (Je me suis basé(e) sur ton oc profil pour la description)_**

**Hi ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Et encore beaucoup de monde de rajouté mdrr. Dites moi si vos personnages ne collent pas vraiment à ce que vous êtes. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira . Oh et n'hésitez pas à me dire si les descriptions des personnages vous ont plu !**

**FF**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Rencontre mystérieuse

Chapitre 4 : Rencontre mystérieuse

Un bruissement léger et discret se faisait entendre dans les bois silencieux, sous l'oeil bienveillant de la lune. Une ombre fila à toute vitesse, se déplaçant tellement vite qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle volait. Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle sortit en toute discrétion et sans bruit une de ses dagues, en la faisant coulisser le long de la manche. Puis, elle se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair et mit l'arme sous la gorge de l'intrus qui la suivait depuis un bout de temps. Celui-ci s'exclama :

"Hey ! Hey ! Astrid, pose ton arme s'il te plait".

La jeune femme abaissa son arme en soupirant de frustration.

"Milore ! Espèce d'idiot ! Pourquoi tu me prends en filature ?, déclara la gardienne de la balance aux cheveux longs bruns et aux yeux noirs.

\- Désolé, répondit le gardien du lion penaud, mais c'est Cliolyn qui m'a envoyé. Elle a un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Un mauvais pressentiment ? Hmm, dans ce cas, allons y, j'ai toute confiance en Clio. Si elle t'envoie, c'est qu'elle juge la situation pressante et dangereuse".

L'autre hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

"Bon allez mon chaton, c'est parti !", s'exclama Astrid.

Milore fit les yeux ronds, ses cheveux courts blonds et ses yeux rouges sang contrastaient avec la cape brunâtre qu'il portait sur les épaules.

"Comment tu m'as appelé là ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Pff t'es pas drôle. Allez, on ira plus vite si tu te transformes".

Milore leva les yeux au ciel, fatigué du comportement de son amie. Le gardien du lion, avait une grande particularité par rapport aux autres. Il avait le pouvoir de se transformer en un énorme chien-lion au pelage marron et à la crinière dorée.

"Bon mais tourne toi s'il te plait", supplia-t-il.

La gardienne de la balance se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres. Le problème de la transformation, c'est que ses vêtements ne supportaient pas le changement. C'est pourquoi Astrid attendait patiemment que l'autre gardien range ses affaires dans le sac qu'il emmenait toujours avec lui.

"Viens Astrid, nous pouvons y aller, monte sur mon dos, finit par déclarer l'immense chien-lion qui se tenait majestueusement devant elle.

\- Merci mon chaton", déclara Astrid en faisant un clin d'œil.

Pour toute seule réponse, Milore grogna, puis lorsque la jeune femme fut confortablement installée sur son dos, il partit au triple galop.

"Et où est Phosfore ?, demanda subitement Milore alors qu'il courait à toute allure dans les bois.

\- Il est déjà à Torin et il nous attend, répondit la gardienne.

\- Sais tu comment on reconnaîtra le nouveau gardien ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, on n'a plus qu'à espérer que les dieux nous fassent signe.

\- Par Archéon, j'espère que ce sera le cas !", s'écria le chien-lion.

Les deux sourirent. Leurs colliers cliquetèrent.

Chaque gardien portait un collier très spécial, une chaîne grise au bout de laquelle se trouvait un cercle avec une étoile à l'intérieur, sur laquelle était gravé le signe zodiacal affilié au gardien le portant.

_(Voir cover)_

Les deux amis croisèrent les doigts, espérant sincèrement que le nouveau gardien serait reconnaissable. Les dieux avaient la fâcheuse habitude de désigner chaque nouveau gardien d'une manière spéciale. On ne pouvait donc savoir comment serait montré le suivant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le silence régnait dans les rues, si animées d'habitude, du royaume de Torin. La capitale, Avia, semblait être plongée dans un sommeil profond. Et pourtant, des silhouettes portant des capes de couleur noire, s'amassaient dans les ruelles serrées. Des habitants de la ville se tenaient le long de la ruelle, laissant au milieu une procession défiler. Aujourd'hui, le royaume tout entier était en deuil, il venait de perdre son gardien. Le roi lui-même s'était déplacé en personne jusque sur la place principale de la ville.

La ville était entouré de hautes murailles, dans laquelle s'entassaient les maisons les unes sur les autres. Au sommet de la colline se trouvait le palais du roi. En dehors de la ville, des champs et des forêts s'étalaient à perte de vue.

Les ombres encapuchonnées s'arrêtèrent en face d'un cercueil, tout en blanc, recouvert d'un drap noir sur lequel étaient dessinées des étoiles. Astyan et Eleonore se tenaient côte à côte, le visage neutre, regardant d'un air vague la procession qui défilait, avec toutes les bougies allumées. Derrière eux, avec le même air affiché sur le visage, Ostral, Hana et Kim se tenaient bien droits, emmitouflés dans la cape, surpris par l'air frais qui s'était infiltré en ce début d'été.

Après le discours interminable de sa majesté Dontlenomnestpasimportantdanslintriguedelhistoire III, la prêtresse s'avança, accompagnée de ses fidèles. La prêtresse du royaume de Torin n'avait rien à voir avec les papes qui passaient leur temps à s'enivrer de plaisir. Les prêtresses devaient savoir se battre et vouer leurs vies aux dieux et à la protection du gardien. Elles possédaient des pouvoirs spéciaux, notamment celui de pouvoir sceller des entités maléfiques, mais aussi des dons en rapport avec la Nature. Celle qui s'avançait n'était autre que la prêtresse en chef, Ayssiria, dans une longue robe blanche, ne servant seulement que pour les cérémonies. Ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux vairons défiaient du regard toute l'assemblée présente. Autant dire que personne n'osait défier la jeune femme.

Elle s'avança jusqu'au cercueil elle aussi et ne prononça que quelques mots **(pour le plus grand bonheur de l'auteur)** :

"Lost, gardien du capricorne, nous espérons que tu as désormais trouvé le repos auprès des dieux. Et nous honorons ta mémoire en ce jour, puisses tu reposer en paix !".

Puis la prêtresse posa une branche de houx, signe de paix, sur le cercueil et recula en faisant un léger signe de tête. Puis elle tourna les talons, pour se diriger vers le temple, suivie des autres prêtresses.

Les habitants finirent par se dissiper tel un nuage de fumée chassé par le vent. Des hommes vinrent prendre le cercueil et se dirigèrent vers le cimetière se trouvant à l'extérieur de la ville.

Le groupe des cinq amis finit par quitter la place et se diriger vers les immenses portes en fer de la cité. Ils sortirent de la ville et se dirigèrent à pied vers un village isolé. Le village Grihouis se trouvait à proximité de la capitale Avia, et pourtant si loin, parce qu'il fallait traverser la forêt de Maro, infestée de créatures étranges, de loups et autres animaux dangereux, ne sortant que lorsque l'astre chaleureux et lumineux ne se couchait, laissant la place à sa consoeur la lune.

Ce qui n'était bien évidemment pas le cas, puisque le matin venait juste de pointer le bout de son nez.

Ainsi, le groupe entama sa descente vers le village, tout en discutant joyeusement entre eux :

"Je la trouve oppressante cette prêtresse, pas vous ?, demanda Hana.

\- Tu veux dire plutôt inquiétante ? Parce que oui, elle l'est !, affirma Kim.

\- Paraît que le roi est une de ses nombreuses marionnettes, répliqua Ostral, en faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- Mouais, et si on arrêtait de parler de cette prêtresse machiavélique ?, bougonna Astyan.

\- Elle en a l'air mais elle veut juste affirmer son autorité parce que c'est une femme !, répondit Eleonore.

\- Pff, n'importe quoi !, soupira Astyan qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi certains hommes pensaient que la femme était inférieure à eux.

\- Mais c'est comme ça, murmura Hana.

\- Bon euh... sinon on ramasse quelques fruits et champignons en passant ?", demanda Kim afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

Les quatre hochèrent la tête et sourirent finalement. Ils se mirent à la recherche de fruits et autres choses comestibles.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au village de Grihouis en fin de matinée. Ils se présentèrent à une modeste chaumière, se trouvant un peu à l'écart du village. Une charmante femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus vint leur ouvrir et s'exclama :

"Hey les enfants comment allez vous ?, interrogea-t-elle.

\- Bien Madame Nori et vous ? Comment va votre mari au fait ? Encore des rhumatismes ?, répondit chaleureusement Eleonore.

\- Hélas oui !, soupira celle-ci, et il se plaint tout le temps en plus !

\- Bon laissez nous faire, nous allons l'aider, restez là on revient", dit Eleonore en s'adressant au reste du groupe, tandis que elle et Astyan entrèrent dans la maison.

Eleonore et Astyan avaient passé un marché avec l'apothicaire Eusebio, en échange de ses médicaments pour leur amie Hana. En échange, ils rendaient visite à certains patients qui n'avaient pas besoin de l'apothicaire, celui-ci se faisant un peu vieux.

Ils ressortirent quelques minutes après, Kim, Hana et Ostral les attendant, dehors dans l'air frais.

La visite du village se passe ainsi dans le plus grand des calmes possibles.

C'est au coucher du soleil qu'ils prirent le chemin du retour, se dépêchant de traverser la forêt de Maro le plus rapidement possible.

"Il commence à faire nuit vous ne trouvez pas ? On devrait se dépêcher non ?, demanda Kim, peu rassuré(e).

\- Dans ce cas, marche plus vite, intima Eleonore.

\- T'es méchante avec moi, bougonna Kim.

\- Héhé", déclara son amie avec un sourire narquois.

La bonne ambiance ne dura pas longtemps, le hurlement d'un loup se fit entendre au loin, figeant les membres du groupe sur place. D'un accord tacite commun, ils se mirent tous à courir. Les branches les griffèrent, les ronces les écorchèrent, les feuilles cachant là où ils se dirigeaient. Il valait mieux ne pas traîner, les loups démoniaques pourraient les rattraper en un rien de temps.

Ils finirent par atterrir dans une clairière, dorénavant éclairée par la lune. Ils se pétrifièrent de peur, en voyant l'immense loup gris présent devant eux, la bave aux lèvres.

Le loup affamé se jeta sur eux mais Eleonore fut plus rapide et lui donna un coup magistral qui le fit s'envoler plus loin.

"Je n'ai pas voulu devenir protecteur pour rien !", hurla-t-elle.

Le canidé se releva en grognant de mécontentement. Il revint à la charge, mais cette fois ci, ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui l'intercepta. Une immense mante religieuse envoya balader l'animal sauvage au loin. Celui-ci se releva et prit ses pattes à son cou en glapissant.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus chevauchait cet étrange animal.

"Tout va bien les gamins ? Vous n'avez rien de cassé ?, demanda celle-ci.

\- Non, n-non ça v-va, bredouilla Astyan.

\- Tant mieux je n'aurais pas aimé à ramasser vos restes. Bon venez, montez sur le dos, y a assez de place pour six personnes.

\- Vous... nous ramenez à Avia ?, interrogea Eleonore.

\- Bah oui, alors montez !

\- Mais vous ne seriez pas la célèbre Tanya* ?? La chasseuse de démons ??, s'exclama Kim en sautillant sur la selle de la mante.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Bon maintenant, en avant et pas un mot ou j'étripe le premier qui parle", déclara la chasseuse, peu enclin à faire la conversation.

Le silence se fit jusqu'à ce que le groupe fut ramené sain et sauf devant les portes de Avia. Ils descendirent de la selle sous le regard étonné des gardes présents devant la porte.

Hana se tourna vers Tanya et la remercia :

"Merci de nous avoir ramenés tous vivants, nous vous en sommes très reconnaissants, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

\- De rien mais je veux plus vous voir traîner à la nuit tombée c'est clair ?, répliqua la chasseuse.

\- Limpide, souffla Ostral.

\- Bien sur ce, prenez soin de vous. Et au fait jeune fille, dit elle en regardant Eleonore, joli coup de pied. Allez ya !".

La jeune fille rougit tandis que Tanya s'éloignait, sa monture laissant des traces longilignes sur la terre molle. Les quatre amis finirent par rentrer, après que les gardes leur aient ouvert la porte, encore bouleversés par la rencontre mystérieuse qu'ils venaient de faire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Archéon est un des principaux dieux de la Mythologie Archéonienne, la Mythologie de ce monde. Il est le dieu de la Sagesse et celui qui régit les lois parmi tous les autres dieux._**

**_Ayssiria : Lyrianah_**

**_Tanya : mlokih_**

**Aussi, désolé pour le retard. De plus, je précise juste rapidement que Ori est le gardien des poissons et non du verseau (Je me suis trompée dans mon script oupsy). Donc voilà, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt .**

**FF**


End file.
